I Want You to Stay
by NCISxBonesxOTH
Summary: I love this. The ‘after’ part of making love, not that I don’t love the during, cause, that part is really amazing. But I love to lay in his arms, and know that I'm the only one who gets to see him like this, knowing that he's feeling the same feeling.
1. We're In Heaven

**Authors Note: **_So after years of fanfiction not letting me login or even review a story, I've finally been able to!! yay!! I swear sometimes I literally repel technology. Anyhow, here is a story for your reading pleasure, my very first attempt at a Brulian story. Based off of recent spoilers that I've read...hope you enjoy._

_Don't forget..._

_Reviews are love, leave some!_

_-Krystle_

* * *

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years, There was only you and me, We were young and wild and free. _

I'm holding his hand so tight that he should be in pain, but he's not complaining. Sam is walking beside me and the three of us enter the airport. As he's checking in, Sam nudges me with her elbow. She gives me a look and moves her eyes to Julian. She doesn't want him to go either. She wants me to tell him what I told her this morning. But I want him to stay because he wants to, not because he thinks I'm trying to trap him.

He walks back over to us and takes my hand again, "My flight leaves in 45 minutes."

My face falls. That's too soon. I can't believe that I'm giving in to a sixteen year olds evil glares. "Can I talk to you? _Alone?_" I ask him, looking over at Sam, letting her know silently that I'm gonna tell him.

Julian looks between me and my daughter, confused, but he nods. "Okay."

I pull him aside, we're standing in front of a giant picture of New York, my former home, I slide my arms around his waist, and rest my head on his chest.

"I don't want you to go," I say, tears already forming in my eyes.

_Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before, _

He holds me tight, and kisses my head. "Brooke, they canceled the movie, all my stuff is in LA."

I shrug, "So get new 'stuff'. We do have stores in Tree Hill, you know."

"Brooke…"

"No, Julian. It took us forever to get over ourselves and start dating. What about all the times when I said we were over and you came back and fought for me? You're the only guy who has ever fought for me. I want you to stay."

_But that's over now. You keep me coming back for more. _

God, he's staring at me with his piercing eyes, I never want to go a day with out being able to look into his eyes.

He brings his hand up to my face and cups my cheek. "Where am I gonna stay, Brooke? Where am I going to work?"

I smile at him, "You will live with me and Sam. Start your own production company, Julian. Be your own boss."

"It's not that easy, Brooke."

"It can be if you let it. Just put your mind to it. Please, Julian, stay. Cause if you go, you're not only leaving me behind, but Sam also. Please…I-" I break off my sentence there, but he's still staring at me.

"You what, Brooke?"

_Baby you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven. _

I take a deep breath, and look deep in his eyes, and smile. "I-I've fallen head over heels in love with you, Julian Baker."

He's smiling now. Good sign so far. In no time at all he's kissing me, crushing my body to his. He really does have a talented mouth. Every time we kiss, it feels like the first time. He's the one to break the kiss and rests his forehead on mine.

"I love you too, Brooke Davis."

_And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven. _

I smile a watery smile, and kiss him again. "So, does this mean you're staying?"

"Only if you promise to be mine for the rest of our lives. I know its not the most romantic setting, but I want you to be my wife. I'm ready to settle down, and you're the one that I want and-"

"Yes," I cut him off before he can finish.

"What?"

"Yes, Julian."

"Really? Yes?" he asks, and I nod both times. "I don't even have a ring yet, that's how unprepared I am."

"I don't care about the ring right now, I just care about you and the fact that we will never be apart. I love you so much."

He pulls me to him, and I hold him tight.

~*~

We walk back over to Sam, hand in hand both of us with really stupid grins on our faces.

Sam raises her eyebrows at me, "So?"

I smile and look over at Julian as he answers her with, "I'm staying."

Sam is ecstatic, and jumps into his waiting arms, then hugs me next. "That's awesome! Mom! He's staying!"

I smile at her calling me 'mom', it's a new development in our relationship, but every time I hear it, it makes me happy.

"I know, honey. But there's more to it."

"Let's hear it then," she says eagerly.

I smile at her, "How do you feel about Julian being your father, so to speak?"

"Come again?"

"Julian asked me to marry him, and I said yes. How do you feel about that?" I ask, taking in her shocked expression.

She shrugs, and gives Julian a once over look, "I guess I'll just have to get used to it." Julian looks puzzled, and so do I, but when she smiles at us, we realize that she's kidding. "That is totally fine with me! I'm so happy for you both!"

_Now our dreams are coming true. Through the good times and the bad I'll be standing there by you. _

Sam and I watch as Julian picks up the last of his bags after they were unloaded from the plane. He walks over to us and takes my hand.

"Lets go home," he whispers in my ear.

I turn my head to face him and smile, "Lets go home."


	2. Forever Was In Your Eyes

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I've decided to continue this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what you think.

Song Used: Cry-Mandy Moore

Krystle

* * *

_In places no one will find, All your feelings so deep inside, It was there that I realized, That forever was in your eyes, The moment I saw you cry_

When we get back to my-or our-house, Sam and I help Julian unload his bags. We go into mine and Julian's room and put his bags on the floor at the end of the bed. He his still holding my hand, and I have no objection, I never want to go a day without his touch or his love.

Sam grabs her overnight bag from the couch, and turns to us, "Mom, I'm going to head over to Haley's. She said she and Nathan will be out late, so I'll just crash there."

I nod at her, "Ok, that's fine. Give my godson a kiss for me."

She smiles, "I will. See you guys later."

"Bye Samson," Julian says with a smile. Sam laughs and when the door closes behind her, he turns back to me. "Well, now what do we do?"

I smile wickedly at him, walk over and loop my arms around his waist. I lean up and kiss him softly and when I pull away, I whisper, "I can think of a few things."

His eyebrows shoot up, and he kisses me again. He then whispers the words he told me so long ago, only he changed one word, and I smile when I hear it. "Maybe we should continue this in _our_ bedroom-"

"Preferably without our clothes," I finish, and giggle when he picks me up and carries me down the hall.

~*~

I love this.

The 'after' part of making love, not that I don't love the during, cause, that part is really amazing. But I love to lay in his arms, and know that I am the only one who gets to see him like this, knowing that he is feeling the same feeling as I am right now.

I feel a light tug on my hair, and I turn my face upwards to find him grinning down at me. "What are you thinking about?"

I smile, "You."

He smiles back at me, "Good thoughts I hope?"

I nod in the affirmative, "They are great thoughts. I just-I'm so happy that you're here, and you're going to be with me forever. I would be lost without you, Julian. I don't ever want to imagine my life without you in it. I know that we have only been together for a short time, but I have fallen fast and hard for you. I know that what I'm feeling for you is true, and it took you almost leaving for me to face my feelings."

"Brooke, if I had gotten on that plane, I wouldn't be able to last in LA without you. I would have been on the next flight to Charlotte, and in the next rental car to Tree Hill. Everything for my job is in LA, yes. But my life is in Tree Hill laying in my arms right now. I will never leave you, and I will never give you any reason to doubt my love for you, okay?"

I nod, "I know you won't. I just can't believe that you almost left."

"But I didn't."

I blink back tears and change the subject, "So, now that you're moving in with me and Sam, we have to find you open space for your own production company."

"I don't know, Brooke. I just want to take things as they come."

"But I thought you loved being a movie producer? Why not just start your own company?"

"Cause I want to spend time with my fiancé and our kid, is that too much to ask?"

My eyes soften at his words and I smile, "No, its not too much to ask. She loves you, you know?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah. She was almost as big of a mess as I was before we picked you up today."

"I love her too. She's a great kid. You've done an amazing thing with her, Brooke. You're an amazing mother."

I smile, "Thank you, Julian. She's one of the best things to happen to me this year. We started off on the wrong foot, but I love her. Like someone else I know."

"And who might that be?"

"Dixon, of course."

He rolls over on top of me, and I begin to giggle as he places short kisses on my neck, "Oh is that so?"

I nod, "Sure, why not?"

He lightly bites my neck and whispers, "Can he do this?"

And before I know it, we are getting lost in each other.

~*~

_Sam's POV_

"Thank you so much for watching Jamie tonight, Sam," Haley says, putting her sweater on.

I smile at her, "It's no problem Haley. Jamie is the coolest little kid I've ever met."

"Well, thank you. He gets that from me," Haley says, jokingly.

I laugh, "I'm sure he does."

"Um, we shouldn't be out super late, but feel free to crash here if you'd like. The emergency numbers are on the fridge, and of course you can call Brooke if you need anything."

I nod, "Okay, but I don't think I will be calling Mom tonight."

Haley furrows her brow, "Why's that?"

I smile. "She and Julian are alone in the house, and I'm not going to disturb them."

"I thought he left today?" she asks confused.

"Mom asked him to stay, and he did. Which is good, cause I didn't want him to leave either. He makes her happy, and its like we're a family when we're all together. That's all I've ever wanted. A family."

Haley pulls me in for a hug, "Well, since Brooke is Jamie's Aunt, feel free to call me Aunt Haley if you'd like."

"We'll see, its still weird for me to call you Haley since you were my teacher and all. But, thank you. Maybe one day I'll be comfortable enough to do that."

Nathan comes down the stairs with Jamie following him, "Come on Hales, lets go. I'm sure Sam can handle the little monster."

"Daddy!" Jamie yells in protest to being called a monster. "I'm not a monster, I'm a hotshot, right Sam?"

I smile down at the boy and say, "You sure are. Come on, I'm gonna beat you so bad at WII Basketball!"

"You wish!" Jamie yells, and runs to the living room to get the system set up.

"Have a good time guys."

"We will, thanks Sam," Nathan says.

"Anytime."


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, I know I suck…but I haven't been watching One Tree Hill…this season has really upset me. I am beyond mad that Brooke is denied the two things she's wanted most. A husband (Julian) and a child of her own.

I know that this is no reason to stop writing; I just haven't been inspired to write for this show anymore. I figured once Pucas left the show, everything would fall into place for Brooke, since you know, Peyton and Lucas weren't around to overshadow her relationship with Julian…but alas, Alex shows up, who in my opinion is a miniature Peyton. She wants what Brooke has, meaning Julian.

I'm so sorry that it has come down to this, but I just can't write for this show right now. I hope you can understand, and I hope that when I am able to write for One Tree Hill again, you will still review my stories.

To any of you out there who watch NCIS I have a few stories that I have written for that show, so give those a chance…and I'm co-writing an NCIS fic with my best friend, check it out if you want…the title of it is New Teammate, New Love.

Happy New Year to everyone out there.

-Krystle


End file.
